This invention relates to structural components such as sheet metal studs, ceiling grid, furring channel, etc., and particularly to a reinforcing of the web sections of such structural components.
Sheet metal studs, T-bars for ceiling grid systems, furring channels and other sheet metal structural members all have web sections, or the like, which are formed from a single, continuous, elongate, narrow portion of sheet metal. These web sections are normally located between elongate flanges, or the like, which provide substantial longitudinal stiffness to the structural member. The flexibility of sheet metal results in these web sections clearly lacking in lateral stiffness. Webs with improved lateral stiffness would contribute considerably in providing an improved, more rigid structural member, providing improved structural performance and/or cost reduction through reduced metal usage.